Earthopoly
Earthopoly is an environmental conservation-inspired version of the classic board game published by Late for the Sky. Other Versions The BC Hydro power company released a version of this game, adapted to their company logos. Publisher's Description GREETINGS FELLOW EARTHLINGS! Earthopoly is a game celebrating Earth, one turn at a time! Players become the caretakers of wondrous locations around the planet then increase their property value by collecting Carbon Credits and trading them in for Clean Air. '' ''AAHHHH! '' ''It’s all fun and games until someone gets sent to the Dump! So choose your token, (all made by nature of course!), and advance to Go Green. '' ''EARTHOPOLY ROCKS! WANNA PLAY? FOR THOSE WHO ARE INTERESTED IN MORE SPECIFICS… We have tried to make our game as Earth-friendly as possible. All the paper is recyclable. The ink is vegetable oil-based ink. The game pieces are either made by nature or completely recyclable. '' ''Our goal in making this game was to have as little impact as possible on the planet and at the same time create a game that shares helpful information. And of course we wanted to make the game fun! But at some point if you’ve had enough fun with your game, please either pass it on to a friend or just deposit the parts in the appropriate recycling bin and let your game become something new! Here is a list of what is in the game: Game box * Chip board – 100 % recycled * Litho – This paper is made with 10 % recycled pulp and comes from a mill that purchases pulp that ismonitored by a responsible third party forest management group. Green Power was purchased for the electricity used to manufacture the paper for this box (renewableenergy in the form of wind, hydro, and biogas). Game board * Chip board - 100% recycled * Litho – This paper is made with 10 % recycled pulp and comes from a mill that purchases pulp that ismonitored by a responsible third party forest management group. * Green Power was purchased for the electricity used to manufacture the paper for this game board(renewable energy in the form of wind, hydro, and biogas). * Back wrap – This paper comes from a mill that purchases pulp that is monitored by a responsible third party forest management group. Game Components * Deeds – This paper comes from a mill that purchases pulp that is monitored by a responsible third party forest management group * Deed wrap – Is an oxo-biodegradable film * Cards – This paper comes from a mill that purchases pulp that is monitored by a responsible third party forest management group * Cards wrap - Is an oxo-biodegradable film * Money – Produced with at least 10% recycled pulp and comes from a mill that purchases pulp that is monitored by a responsible third party forest management group * Tray Insert – This paper comes from a mill that purchases pulp that is monitored by a responsible third party forest management group * Instructions – This paper comes from a mill that purchases pulp that is monitored by a responsible third party forest management group * Glass – The glass in the game is 100% recycled and comes from a plant in West Virginia * Glass bag – Paper instead of a traditional plastic bag * Token bag – Reusable cloth instead of plastic bag Miscellaneous * Glue – Made from animal byproducts. * ''Plastic tray - Recyclable PET * ''Ink – Vegetable oil based and has very low VOC emissions * ''Coatings – All of the coated printed materials are coated with an eco friendly water based coating. * ''Shrink wrap – Is an oxo-bidegradable film. '''Tokens' The tokens are all made by nature and will vary from time to time based on availability. In the first production run they are as follows: * A lima bean currently purchased through a local grocer and Rancho Gordo * Giant Corn is purchased at a local grocer * A piece of crystal coming from Arkansas Our long time friends and business associates are supplying two of the tokens. Ted is a woodworker and Melinda is an artist. Many years ago they produced the wood displays we used in the early years of our company. Now they are making the black walnut pyramid in Earthopoly from a tree that fell in their front yard 20 years ago. They also found bamboo growing near the creek across from their home and offered us the option of the bamboo ring we’re using as a token. The shell was chosen because it is gathered by hand by island locals and used for food, then bleached clean and sold. We are working with a reputable supplier paying a fair wage. The most extravagant piece we have chosen for the tokens is a stone called Carnelian. The stone is alluvial, meaning it is a deposit of debris, soil and particles resulting from erosion transported by rainwater, by a stream or by the sea. It is from Botswana. The stones are collected piece by piece by the local inhabitants in the outlying rural districts of northeast Botswana and sold to dealers who travel around periodically in their pick-ups to collect and pay for the stones. There is no coercion and everyone is free to collect stones and sell to dealers at the going prices. ''We had a great time creating Earthopoly. Our intention was to bring something fun and good into ourworld. For those of you who buy it and play it, we hope you enjoy it. We realize a game won’t change the world but we hope to be part of the transition that brings us all to a better place. '' Gallery Earthopoly_Set.jpg|Set Category:Late for the Sky Versions Category:Board Game Variants